Always Gold
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Loki conoce a Lady Kranit. Ambos tienen catorce años y pronto descubren que son el uno para el otro.
1. El entrenamiento

Loki se asomó por la ventana y observó las nubes esponjosas que poblaban el colorido cielo de Asgard. Disfrutaba de encontrarles forma, a pesar de tener ya trece años.

"¡Ven, Thor!" gritó con su vocecita, aún delgada y de niño pequeño. "Ven a jugar conmigo."

"Eso es aburrido" dijo el hermano mayor, claramente molesto por los deberes pendientes. Odiaba hacer las tareas que sus tutores le asignaban, odiaba leer y tener que estudiar, pero debía hacerlo o su padre no le permitiría continuar su entrenamiento. Odín le había dado un ultimatúm.

"Eres un aguafiestas" se quejó Loki.

"No lo soy" se defendió su hermano. "Es solo que aún continuas jugando cosas de niños."

"Pues lo prefiero a ser un aguafiestas" replicó el joven hombre. En realidad no había mucha diferencia de edades entre él y Thor, aunque el primogénito prefería pensar que calificaba como adulto con su perseverancia para ser el mejor guerrero y luchar a lado de su padre en las guerras. "Es más divertido quedarse en casa y encontrar forma a las nubes y leer libros que ir a los estúpidos entrenamientos."

"¡Que padre no te escuche diciendo eso!" exclamó Thor, al tiempo que Loki continuaba hablando, más para él mismo que para mantener una conversación. El joven rubio suspiró frustradamente y se dio por vencido con los tontos deberes y con los quejas de su hermano pequeño.

"No tiene sentido. No nos dejarán ir a luchar hasta que tengamos diecisiete. ¿Cuál es el punto de entrenar tan jóvenes?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó Thor, preocupado de que sus sueños de volverse un gran guerrero a temprana edad no pudiesen volverse realidad jamás.

"Me gustan los libros, ¿sabes?" Loki sonrió burlón, olvidándose de las nubes y volviendo la atención hacia su hermano. "¿Aún sigues con eso?" Thor bufó. "Te ayudo si me das tu budín en la comida."

"Hecho" aceptó Thor sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Hecho" murmuró Loki y echó un vistazo a los deberes. Le costó menos de unos cuantos minutos responder las respuestas de las preguntas de historia. "Listo."

"Solo terminaste rápido porque YO respondí la mayoría de las preguntas" dijo Thor, intentando retar a Loki.

"Sí, claro" respondió el aludido. "Ya podemos irnos."

El pesar podía palparse en su voz. Realmente odiaba el entrenamiento; no era lo suficientemente bueno como Thor ni como Lady Sif, la otra chica que se pavoneaba con sus armas. Al menos, tendría un nuevo maestro ése día y esperaba que fuese más indulgente que el anterior.

Thor y Loki dejaron la habitación, exclusiva para sus deberes, y corrieron por los pasillos y las escaleras, subiendo otros pisos más hasta llegar al de entrenamiento. Loki llegó detrás de Thor, respirando entrecortadamente como pez fuera del agua.

"Llega tarde, joven Loki" dijo un hombre de voz grave. "No toleraré ni un segundo de retraso en mi horario de entrenamiento, ¿está claro?"

"Sí, señor" Loki reparó en que Thor y Lady Sif compartían una sonrisa burlona, mientras que otra chica, quizá de su misma edad, le miraba fijamente. Parecía amigable…y bonita. Ante tal pensamiento, un tenue rubor se extendió por las mejillas del muchacho.

"Bien" continuó el hombre. "Soy Lord Higther y seré su nuevo entrenador" se giró para ver al resto de sus alumnos y con una señal de su mano le indicó a Loki que se parara a lado derecho de la joven desconocida. "Como le he dicho a Loki, no toleraré el retraso en estas sesiones en ningún caso" miró a la chica y ella intentó contener una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. "Tampoco soy amigo de la pereza y la rendición. Bajo mi cargo, ustedes cuatro aprenderán a luchar. Aprenderán."

Loki se sintió un poco nervioso e inseguro. Quería estar en la biblioteca leyendo un buen libro o acompañar a su madre en un paseo por los jardines. Eso le haría sentir mejor. Se perdió en sus deseos, imaginando que el asunto del entrenamiento quedaba en el olvido. Loki no quería ser un guerrero ni ir a la guerra como Thor y Sif. Él quería ser alguien más. Alguien diferente.

Un pequeño empujoncito en su delgado brazo lo hizo volver a la realidad. La chica desconocida le había tocado y Loki, sin querer, se sintió un poco azorado.

"¿Por qué no estás prestando atención?" preguntó lord Higther.

"Lo siento, Sir."

"No lo sienta. Cincuenta flexiones" indicó. "Y cada vez que dejes de prestar atención, harás el doble."

Loki no pudo evitar pensar que la situación había empeorado. Odiaba el entrenamiento más que nunca y odiaba no poder dejarlo. No importaba cuánto pudiese rogarle a su padre Odín, él nunca aceptaría su fracaso en el entrenamiento. Aprendería.


	2. El comienzo de algo especial

Al día siguiente, Loki no aguantaba el dolor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se esforzó para no defraudar a sus padres y bajó a desayunar aferrándose a la idea de que en el entrenamiento todo iría mucho mejor.

Desafortunadamente, durante el desayuno, fue capaz de notar el orgullo de Odín en su mirada al decirle a Thor que lord Higther había hablado muy bien de su desempeño con la espada. En cambio, al confrontar a Loki por su falta de atención y disciplina, el joven dios pudo sentir la decepción de Odín.

"Mejoraré, padre" dijo con tristeza. Thor lo miró a los ojos, intentando darle confianza, pero lo único que Loki pudo pensar fue que jamás sería tan bueno como su hermano.

"Aaaah" gritó Lady Sif, cuando la espada sin filo de Thor la golpeó en el hombro. Con rabia, ella empujó la hoja con su propia arma e intentó golpear a su contrincante en el estómago. Fracasó, por supuesto. Thor siempre iba un paso más adelante que Sif, así que terminó despatarrada en el piso con la espada apuntándole al corazón.

"Woops, gané de nuevo" exclamó Thor. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, feliz de continuar siendo el mejor en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"No siempre será así" gruñó Sif. "Un día terminarás en el suelo y se te bajarán esas ideas de superioridad de tu hueca cabeza."

"¿Cómo te atreves...?" comenzó Thor, pero el chillido que Loki soltó en el extremo contrario de la habitación lo hizo detenerse.

Thor contempló preocupado cómo Loki era masacrado por la otra alumna. Su nombre era Kranit y era muy bonita, tanto como podría serlo una chica de trece años con cabello marrón oscuro y largo, y unos ojos que parecían hechos de chocolate. Peleaba magníficamente, aunque Thor pensó que su talento podía deberse a la falta de talento de Loki.

Kranit se movió velozmente y atacó nuevamente a Loki. Él se tambaleó sobre sus pies y logró evadir la espada de ella por suerte. Kranit soltó una risilla cálida y se acercó a Loki, caminó a su alrededor mientras él giraba en el mismo lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima. La chica removió su cabeza, sus cabellos balanceándose de un lado a otro, y volvió a atacarlo con su espada; Loki intentó moverse, pero había estado distraído observando la sonrisa de la chica y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Necesitas practicar más, Loki" soltó el entrenador. "Bien hecho, Kranit." Felicitó a su hija como si fuese otra alumna más. "Thor, Sif" Higther hizo una pausa y luego hizo algo completamente inesperado: alzó su voz y gritó. "ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA. NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA RETARSE Y AVERIGUAR QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR."

Ambos bajaron las miradas al suelo y aceptaron el regaño. Thor podía sentir la sangre hirviéndole en todo el cuerpo. Era bueno en la lucha, no en los estudios como Loki; la idea de ganar una guerra, de llevar la gloria a Asgard lo hacía sentirse loco, apasionado, deseoso de probarle a su padre que podía ser tan bueno como él, que podía gobernar Asgard. Y ahora Higther lo regañaba por haberle ganado a Sif. De haber sido ella una enemiga, estaría muerta.

"Eso es todo por hoy. Los veré mañana."

Thor no necesitó más aliento para dejar la habitación. Se fue dando zancadas, con su armadura tintineando. Se suponía que tenía que cambiarse en los vestidores que estaban bajo la habitación de entrenamiento, pero no tenía humor de seguir en aquel lugar. Se marchó, con Sif pisándole los talones. Y luego salió Lord Higther.

Loki se quedó en la habitación y suspiró, cansado. Estaba pensando en Thor, en el enojo que había notado en su semblante. Su hermano mayor era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar el llamado atención del entrenador. Y Sif también lo era.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo la voz cantarina de Kranit. Loki la miró, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. "No pareces muy contento."

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

"Mi padre no te regañó" dijo ella.

"Pero sí regañó a Thor" Loki habló en un susurro, bajando la mirada al suelo.

"Se lo merecía" respondió ella. "¿Te vas a cambiar o no?"

Ambos caminaron hacia la parte posterior de la sala y bajaron las escaleras que conducían a los vestidores. Apenas Kranit llegó a la habitación, comenzó a quitarse la armadura que la protegía de los golpes. Quizá las espadas no tuvieran filo, pero los golpes siempre eran fuertes; además, tenían que acostumbrarse a pelear con armadura, tan pesada e incómoda como fuese.

"¿T-Te vas a cambiar... ahora?" Kranit asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces espero afuera."

"Ay, vamos" repeló Kranit. "No es que me vayas a ver desnuda" las mejillas de Loki adquirieron un tono rojo intenso. Kranit empezó a reír, a carcajearse. "Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas."

Kranit se fue a una esquina y se quitó las botas de pelea y el pantalón. Loki hizo lo mismo, intentando no voltear a ver a la chica, sintiéndose muy incómodo al imaginar que ella también podría estar viendo su cuerpo delgado. Probablemente estaría aterrorizada si viese cómo le sobresalían los huesos de sus costillas. Porque obviamente él no tenía el cuerpo de Thor, quien ya empezaba a formar músculos en sus brazos y en su abdomen. No, Loki era enclenque y sin gracia.

Preguntándose si Kranit lo miraba, Loki volteó para encontrar a Kranit sonriéndole. En efecto, ella lo estaba mirando.

"No me mires" le pidió después de girarse. Comenzó a ponerse su traje. Loki pudo sentirla sonreír. "Me haces sentir incómodo" se excusó. De pronto tenía calor.

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No pude dejar de notarlo cuando estábamos luchando" ella dijo, como si no pudiera evitar hacer cumplidos. Loki se sintió extraño. Le habían gustado otras chicas, desde que era más pequeño, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentirse como Kranit lo hacía sentir.

"Me gusta tu cabello" dijo él. Y se sorprendió por ser tan franco.

"Quizá un día puedas tenerlo tan largo como el mío" ambos rieron por la broma, Loki se sintió un poco mejor. Ella le agradaba. "Me agradas, Loki. Eres un buen chico."

¿Pero cómo podía Kranit afirmar tal cosa? Se habían conocido el día anterior y ni siquiera se habían presentado propiamente. Él conocía su nombre por la forma en que Lord Higther la había llamado.

"Tú también me agradas" fue lo que dijo. Era verdad, ella le agradaba, aunque no la conociese mucho. Con temor de molestarla, preguntó: "¿podrías salir para que pueda terminar de cambiarme?" señaló sus pantalones, haciendo que Kranit soltara unas risillas preciosas.

"Estaré afuera."

Loki se cambió sus pantalones en cuanto la escuchó salir. Lo hizo rápido, sin perder el tiempo. Quería estar con ella. Quería que ella fuese su amiga. Quería enseñarle los libros que su madre le había comprado y la biblioteca en la que se refugiaba. Quería mostrarle los jardines del castillo y las habitaciones en las que podían esconderse para reír y…

Sabía que su mente estaba volando demasiado alto y a mucha velocidad. Quizá Kranit solo era agradable con él y no quería formar una amistad. Quizá era un tonto por soñar de tal forma. Loki agitó su cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente cuando estuvo completamente vestido. Irí a sus aposentos a cambiarse y después volvería a hacer lo mismo que siempre hacía. Sin Kranit.

"Estuve pensando..." comenzó Kranit en cuanto subió las escaleras y arribó en la sala de entrenamiento. "Pareces no querer aprender a luchar, pero supongo que debes hacerlo aunque no quieras. Quizá podría ayudarte a mejorar en lo básico de la lucha, solo para defenderte. Ya escuchaste a mi padre, tienes que entrenar más." Ella hizo una pausa, esperando que Loki dijera algo. "He estado muy aburrida aquí. No tengo amigos, porque no estudio como los demás. Y... no sé, quisiera hacer cosas divertidas, no estar tan sola en casa."

"Creo..." de pronto, las palabras parecían no poder formarse en su lengua. Estaba tan emocionado de que ella le propusiera compartir tiempo con él, aunque significase que tuviese que luchar. "Creo que podríamos hacerlo, Nit." dijo él. Sonrió.

Kranit se le aventó para abrazarlo. Estaba un poco asustado, a decir verdad, porque nadie, además de su madre, había sido tan cálido con él en toda su vida.

"¿Nit?" preguntó Kranit, aun abrazando a Loki.

"El diminutivo de tu nombre" dijo él, sus brazos colgando tontamente a los lados. Comenzó a moverlos, inseguro de tocar a la chica.

"Me gusta que me llames Nit. Suena bien viniendo de ti. Me hace sentir como si fuera tu amiga."

"Eres mi amiga" respondió Loki, sin saber por qué sus palabras habían sonado tan seguras y afirmativas.

* * *

**MENSAJITO DE AMOR:**

** :')** por darle follow a esta historia. Me hace feliz saber que están en sus casitas y que recibirán la alerta de éste nuevo capítulo. Y yo sé, que no ha sido la gran cosa, pero es el comienzo de una relación muy asdfghjkl entre Loki y Kranit. 3


	3. La apuesta inexistente

**{ Tres años después }**

"¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella?" Thor caminaba a lado de su hermano en los jardines. "Kranit sabe cómo luchar, se ve especialmente hermosa cuando está acabando con sus enemigos en plena batalla. ¡No le digas que dije eso! Pero... No hay nada que sea realmente especial en ella. No entiendo... No..." Thor no encontraba razón alguna para que a Loki le gustase pasar tanto tiempo con Kranit. Era ruda y un poco amargada. ¿Por qué Kranit? ¿Por qué no él? Sí, probablemente estaba un poco celoso de que Loki ya no pasara tanto tiempo con él.

Desde que Kranit le había enseñado a luchar, Loki pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Thor a veces los espiaba, a veces quería participar también, porque los veía reír y reír a mandíbula abierta e incluso llorar del dolor que les acechaba en el estómago. Quería ser parte de ese grupo de amigos, aunque tuviese a los suyos propios. Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun no lo hacían reír tanto. Sif, por el otro lado, solo lo apoyaba en los entrenamientos.

"Nit es mi amiga" susurró Loki, sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos.

"¿Nit? El apodo que le has dado es ridículo, hermano" Thor comenzó a reír tontamente. "¿No te has besuqueado con ella? ¿No te has hecho hombre aún?"

"No todos andamos de chica en chica como tú, Thor. A la única a la que no has manoseado es a Sif" Loki sonrió, sabiendo que la idea le daba náuseas a su hermano. "Ya te lo he dicho. Nit es mi amiga, es como una hermana..."

"¡Qué asco!" gritó Thor. "Jamás se te ocurra mirarme con lujuria como la miras a ella."

"Eres insoportable" dijo Loki. "Mira, allá va Sif con tus amigos. Deberías invitarla a tus aposentos y hacerte más hombre con ella" dijo Loki, sonriendo ante el disgusto del dios del trueno.

"Lady Sif es mi compañera de batalla, una amiga" se defendió Thor. Lady Sif era atractiva y buena en la lucha, una chica fuerte e independiente que no había caído bajo su encanto como las miles de otras chicas que se cruzaban en su camino. Muy dentro de él, Thor sabía que jamás tendría algo con Sif.

"¿Entonces por qué es tan difícil entender que lo que hay entre Nit y yo es igual a lo que tienes con Sif?" inquirió Loki.

A Thor se le ocurrió una larga lista de razones, pero solo contestó:

"Porque he visto la forma en que te mira. Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti."

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó Loki. La idea le parecía maravillosa, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Después de superar los cumplidos de Nit y la pena que crecía en él cuando ella lo decía que se veía adorable, Loki había descubierto que solo albergaba sentimientos de amistad ante ella. Aunque, a decir verdad, después de que ella se pusiese más alta y más hermosa, convirtiéndose en una mujer, algo había cambiado en su forma de verla. Era su amiga, pero también era una mujer. Una mujer bella, dulce, delicada, valiente, traviesa, graciosa, divina, hermosa…

"¿Y tú no sientes nada hacia ella?" preguntó Thor, poniéndose muy serio de pronto.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad" Thor miró a otro lado.

"Ella nunca saldría contigo, nunca se besuquearía contigo como las otras chicas lo han hecho" afirmó Loki. Sabía que a Nit no le agradaba Thor. Sabía que a Thor le disgustaba y gustaba Nit. Y en ese momento, pensar en ellos juntos, lo hizo sentir enfermo, pero no podía decírselo a Thor porque, de hacerlo, su hermano lo molestaría y Nit podría notar que algo ocurría y después, ella podría dejar de ser su amiga y Loki no podría vivir sin ella jamás. La necesitaba, aunque solo fuese como su amiga. Una vez más, su mente estaba viajando a la velocidad de la luz. "Jamás. Ni aunque fueses el último ser en todos los mundos."

"¿Quieres apostar?" Thor recuperó su actitud presumida y creída.

Loki sonrió.

"Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí" susurró Nit al oído de Loki.

"Porque eres amiga de Thor. Porque es el cumpleaños de Thor. Porque..."

"Ambos sabemos, y Thor definitivamente lo sabe, que no nos soportamos" Nit lo interrumpió, nerviosa de ver a tanta gente en el gran salón. Ella era la hija del entrenador. Era Lady Kranit, al final de cuentas, pero nunca le habían gustado esos eventos en los que tenía que vestirse de gala y ser delicada con todos cuando podría estar haciendo algo más productivo.

"Te ves bien esta noche" ahora fue el turno de Loki de susurrar en la oreja de Nit. Ella lo miró, risueña. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Bueno, quizá esos eventos galantes sí valiesen la pena.

"Tú te ves espectacular" ella sonrío, disfrutando de cómo Loki bajaba la mirada y sonreía traviesamente. Dios, amaba ésa sonrisa. "Ese casco con cuernos te hace ver tremendamente atractivo, no me extrañaría perderte esta noche, encontrarme sola después de que alguna chica te haya arrebatado de mis brazos. Y me giraré a la pista de baile y te encontraré muy feliz, bailando con una desconocida."

"¿Yo, bailando? Solo contigo."

Ella volvió a reír.

"En fin, me recuerdas a una de esas extrañas criaturas de Midgard. La vi hace unos días en uno de tus libros. Una _cabre_. Algo así."

"Cabra" dijo Loki. Fijó su mirada en Nit. Estaba radiante, hermosa, exquisita. Usaba un vestido verde con fragmentos de metal dorado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Nit.

"Combinamos" respondió. Quería decirle la verdad, lo que había estado pensando. 'Nit, eres radiante, hermosa, exquisita' pero las palabras no podían salir de sus labios. Tenía miedo. ¿De qué? No lo sabía.

"Quería combinar contigo" Nit sonrió otra vez, un poco traviesa y Loki sintió que algo ocurría en su estómago y en su pecho. "Tenía la esperanza de..."

"Oh, ahí están" los interrumpió Lady Sif. " Thor quiere que nos escapemos a un lugar más privado, para que podamos festejar a gusto."

"Pero..." comenzó Loki.

"Primero, quiero bailar contigo" dijo Sif. "Vamos, Loki. No seas tímido, no voy a morderte" tomó a Loki de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia ella, quitándole su copa de la mano y dándosela a Nit. "Thor está esperándonos en las habitaciones secretas del piso de sus aposentos. Deberías ir" le indicó a Nit.

Sif arrastró a Loki a la pista de baile justo cuando una nueva pieza comenzaba y aunque él intentó resistirse, no pudo hacer nada para evitar separarse de Nit.

"No eres tan malo en el baile como piensas" dijo Sif, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca. Loki observó a Nit, contemplándolos bailar incómodamente y con el semblante triste. Después de unos segundos, ella se fue.

Todas las parejas en el salón bailaban iguales y ellos no eran la excepción. Era divertido para Sif, pero no para Loki.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Sif?"

"Thor me lo pidió."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Loki, asustado.

"No lo sé" Sif dio una vuelta completa y Loki también. "Una vez él me hizo un favor y no preguntó por qué. Era mi turno de hacer lo mismo por él."

La música terminó y Loki caminó directamente a las gigantescas puertas. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y cuando llegó la hora de escurrirse en el tapiz de una habitación vacía, puso mucho esfuerzo para no ser notado.

Llegó a las habitaciones en las que se suponía que encontraría un festejo privado, pero allí no había comida ni bebida ni personas. Loki entró silenciosamente, preguntándose qué iba mal. Y pronto encontró la respuesta.

Thor estaba besuqueándose con Nit. Bueno, él le besaba el cuello mientras que ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Thor rió y besó sus labios y luego su mandíbula y su cuello nuevamente hasta bajar a su clavícula...

"Loki" susurró Nit.

Pero Loki estaba en las sombras. Ella no podía verlo.

"¿Loki?" preguntó Thor.

Y Loki salió de las sombras.

Cuando Thor lo vio, se echó a reír.

"¡Hermano!" se separó de Nit. Ella volteándose para ver con el rostro lleno de terror a su amigo. "¿Lo ves? ¡Lo logré! Me vas a deber algo grande."

"¿Qué significa? ¿Loki, qué pasa?" inquirió Nit, confundida y temerosa.

"¿Qué haces, Thor?" exigió Loki. "¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué te estabas besando con ella?" De pronto, sus sentimientos comienzan a agolparse en su pecho. Thor no sabía lo que él sentía por Nit, pero aun así, eso no justificaba su comportamiento. ¿Y por qué ella lo había dejado?

"Me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella" dijo Thor, tranquilo. "Me dijiste... Oh, Loki. Yo pensé que no te importaría, que no sentirías... Aceptaste la apuesta."

"¿Apuesta?" preguntaron Loki y Nit al mismo tiempo. Loki habló con rabia e incredulidad, mientras que la voz de Nit estaba plagada de dolor y traición.

"¡Yo no acepté esa apuesta! Yo no dije que no sentía nada por Nit, yo no… "

"Sí lo hiciste!" gritó Thor.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" se defendió Loki, esta vez azorándose más, su voz aumentando de volumen.

"Te pregunté, hermano. Tu… no lo dijiste, pero…" respondió Thor, exclamando con sus manos e intentando arreglar aquello porque podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Loki y no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber sido quien puso ese sentimiento allí.

"¡¿QUÉ APUESTA?!" gritó Nit, interrumpiendo lo que se convertiría en una discusión muy grande.

"Yo nunca dije que sí" respondió Loki.

"¡Sonreíste!" contraatacó Thor.

"Eres un tonto egoísta. Solo querías probar que podías besuquearte con ella, solo querías probar que eres el gran Thor, el dios del trueno, el chico que baja a Midgard para deleitar a los humanos con tus estúpidos jueguitos; el gran Thor, que tiene a todas las chicas del Asgard esperando por él, dispuestas a todo. Pero no podías dejar pasar a Nit, ¿no? Ella es la única…"

"Esto es una estupidez" soltó Thor. "No discutiré contigo por una chica" y se marchó.

"¡ERES UN COBARDE Y UN TONTO!" la voz de Loki está llena de dolor, traición, rabia. ¿Usar a Nit para algo tan estúpido y egoísta? Ella se merece algo mejor. "Nit..."

"¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Nit, yo nunca acepté... Te quiero, jamás haría algo así."

"¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Después de todas las veces que te he apoyado cuando te has sentido inferior a Thor? He sido tu hombro para llorar, he sido tu amiga y tu compañera de pequeñas bromas y..."

"Kranit, yo no aposté. Estábamos hablando, Thor y yo, y yo le dije que tu jamás harías algo como salir con él o besuquearte con él porque no eres esa clase de chica."

Nit comenzó a llorar, esta vez más ruidosamente. Su pecho no podía albergar más dolor. Esa clase de chica. Después de todo, había sido esa clase de chica.

"Tienes razón. No soy esa clase de chica" Nit hizo una pausa, armándose de valor. "Soy la clase de chica que se enamora de su mejor amigo y que espera que él le corresponda después de tantos años. Soy la clase de chica que se enamora de un chico que hace bromas y apuestas."

"NO HICE NINGUNA APUESTA" gritó Loki. Y fue la primera vez que Nit le temió, porque algo oscuro nació en su pecho y en su voz. "Lo siento, Nit. Lo siento, no quise... Yo, Nit, yo también... Perdóname por el mal que te hemos causado."

"Loki, no puedo perdonarte. Eras mi mejor amigo y me traicionaste de la forma más…"

"Déjame explicarte: quizá sonreí. Thor dice que lo hice pero yo no puedo recordarlo. Y si lo hice fue porque Thor siempre ha sido tan... tan ridículamente estúpido con estas cosas" Loki se acercó a Nit, sus ojos de ella llenos de lágrimas y los suyos llorosos. No podía perder a Nit. "Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de besarte, lo haría tan delicadamente y de verdad, porque yo..." Loki alzó su mano e intentó tomar la mejillla de Nit, pero ella la alejó con un manotazo.

"No voy a caer en tus tontas bromitas otra vez."

"Nit, no puedes... Eres mi única amiga."

"No, Loki. Ya no soy tu amiga."

Y luego, Nit se fue.

Y Loki se quedó en la habitación, solo, llorando.


	4. Sin una vuelta atrás

Loki dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Su pecho albergaba tanta angustia, dolor y rencor. ¿Por qué Thor siempre hacía cosas como esa? De alguna forma u otra, su hermano mayor siempre lo hería. Pero esta vez era diferente porque su comportamiento o la opinión de su padre hacia él no estaban en juego, esta vez se trataba de Nit. No podía perder a Nit.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estar en esa habitación no ayudaría en nada. Corrió, deshaciendo el camino, y buscó en el gran pasillo la figura de Nit. La encontró, lejos. Loki aumentó la velocidad de sus zancadas, usando la longitud de sus piernas y reduciendo la distancia que lo separaba de su mejor amiga. Estar con ella, explicarle lo que sentía, era primordial. Y cuando la alcanzó, tomó su muñeca y Nit lo miró a los ojos.

"Nit, por favor. Déjame..."

"¡No, Loki!" gritó ella. Nit se limpió las lágrimas y respiró sonoramente, armándose de valor. "Debes entender que no soy un juguete con el que tu hermano y tú puedan contar. No puedes esperar que yo esté ahí para los dos, que sea tu amiga cuando lo único que desean es jugar conmigo."

"No quiero jugar contigo. Tampoco quiero que el estúpido de mi hermano lo haga. Yo..." ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle esas tres palabras que podrían solucionar todo? "Eres mi amiga, mi confidente; disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo y sé que tú también te sientes bien cuando estás conmigo… Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. No puedo perderte por algo como esto. ¡Jamás aposté, Nit! ¡Te lo prometo!"

Nit rió amargamente y arrancó su mano de las de Loki.

"Esas palabras tontas no significan nada para mí, Loki. No se trata de lo que digas, sino de lo que haces."

"¿Cómo puedo probarte que no tuve nada que ver en esto? ¿Cómo puedo mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí si no me dejas?"

"¡Pues no debiste hacer una apuesta tonta y sin sentido! ¿Qué querías probar, eh?" Nit volvió a llorar y Loki sintió cómo su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante la fragilidad de Nit. Se odió a sí mismo por causar aquello. "Supongo que después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ya no tengo utilidad."

"No digas tales cosas."

"¿Entonces cuál era el punto en que Thor me besara?"

"Ya te lo dije. Yo no..." la duda creció en su mente. Nit estaba dolida por el asunto de la apuesta, pero ella había besado a Thor. "¿Por qué lo besaste?"

Nit se quedó en silencio y la mente de Loki navegó en mares profundos, pensando en que tal vez Thor se había ganado esos besos de alguna forma.

"¡Dime!" suplicó Loki. "Dime, Nit. Necesito saber: ¿Lo quieres? ¿Estás enamorada de él?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?" volvió a preguntar.

"No lo besé. Él me obligó."

"Mi hermano no haría tal cosa. Thor puede ser tonto y estúpido, pero no sería abusivo con una dama."

"No quieres ver al verdadero Thor, Loki" Nit bajó la mirada, intentando no temblar ante el recuerdo de los labios de Thor. No podía decirle a Loki lo que realmente había ocurrido. Thor la había besado y al principio lo había odiado, pero deseaba ser besada, aunque no por el dios del trueno. Se había perdido en sus fantasías, imaginando que los labios le pertenecían a Loki y no a su hermano. Incluso había pronunciado su nombre, haciendo que Thor se incorporara sorprendido. Y luego Loki había salido de las sombras. ¿Realmente Loki era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella le quería? "Thor hace lo que sea para tener lo que quiere. Es inmaduro e infantil. No es como tú. Y es tu hermano y por eso te niegas a ver sus malas decisiones y su deplorable comportamiento. No quieres conocerlo."

"Pero dejaste que te besara" murmuró Loki. Estaba tan dolido por aquello, tanto como Nit. Había deseado besar a Nit desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero jamás había encontrado el valor para pedírselo o proponérselo o decirle que ella era más que una amiga. Ni siquiera ahora.

"No conoces a Thor" respondió Nit. Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo unos gemidos de dolor y desesperación.

"Y al parecer tampoco te conozco a ti."

"Tengo que irme" murmuró Nit.

Loki quiso detenerla, pero sus sentimientos encontrados se lo impidieron. Aunque no hubiese habido ningún jueguito entre él y Thor, sí había habido caricias y besos entre Thor y Nit. Y necesitaba saber por qué.

Los primeros rayos de luz en la mañana hicieron levantarse a Loki. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo ocurrido y fantaseando una reconciliación en la que le confesaba sus sentimientos a Nit. Deseó haber sido valiente la noche anterior. Deseó regresar en el tiempo para deshacer lo ocurrido. Quiso, también, golpear a Thor hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Quiso ir a insultar a Sif por haberlo separado de Nit. Quiso hacer tanto y al final, solo consiguió levantarse y ducharse y luego escurrirse a los aposentos de Thor. El guardia lo dejó pasar sin oponerse.

"Hermano" dijo Loki, respirando para calmar su rabia. "Hermano, necesito hablar contigo."

Thor solo profirió unos gemidos, resistiéndose a levantarse tan temprano después de desvelarse la noche anterior.

"¡Thor! Debemos hablar."

No fue necesario volver a hablar, porque Thor se despertó muy serio.

"Hermano" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Nit te besó o la obligaste a hacerlo?" cuestionó Loki. Decir que sus palabras demandaron una respuesta honesta es poco. Su voz estaba plagada de seriedad y exigencia. Thor lo miró confundido. "Dime la verdad, hermano."

"La besé a la fuerza al principio, pero después Lady Kranit me respondió..." murmuró Thor. Intentó mantener la mirada fría y dura de su hermano, pero no pudo. Estaba arrepentido por la estupidez que había cometido. Había hecho infeliz a su hermano, a su querido hermano. "Aunque creo que pensaba en ti, porque susurró tu nombre en más de una ocasión" añadió. Necesitaba empezar a arreglar aquella situación, porque a pesar de la seriedad y dureza de Loki, Thor pudo ver cuán dolido y afectado se sentía.

"Ella me vio, por eso me llamó" dijo Loki, su voz temblando un poco.

"Estabas en la oscuridad, no pudo verte. Ella te quiere, Loki" dijo Thor con un suspiro. "Lamento haber arruinado todo entre ustedes. Trataré de enmendarlo, trataré de hablar con ella y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes."

"Nada va a ser como antes" confesó Loki. "Nada."

Y con esas palabras quiso decir que entre Thor y él tampoco habría lo que alguna vez hubo: eterna confianza, amistad, lealtad, amor. Confiaría en Thor, lo apoyaría y le sería leal, pero no como antes.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola a todos, lectorcitos :3 Muchas gracias por darle al follow. Me encantaría recibir comentarios y sugerencias, un tomatazo o lo que sea, ¡no sean tímidos, por favor! Espero que las cosas entre Loki y Nit se mejoren, porque tengo planeado unas escenitas muy lindas. Así que quiero contarles -y preguntarles- algo muy serio: aun no he escrito fics en K+ o T, pero me gustaría hacerlo. ¿A ustedes les molestaría encontrar alguna escenita subida de tono? ¡Espero que me respondan tan importante pregunta y que les guste éste nuevo capítulo! Adieu! Y gracias._


	5. Las disculpas no tienen sentido

En los días siguientes, los entrenamientos continuaron, aunque Nit no le dirigió la palabra a Loki ni a nadie durante las practicas o después de estas. Y temiendo que el padre de Nit y entrenador, hiciese algo en su contra, Loki no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Prefirió esperar a que ella estuviese dispuesta a hablar con él, aunque se moría lentamente al ver su indiferencia.

Nit se dedicaba enteramente a luchar, se movía magníficamente y jamás se dejaba dominar por la rabia aunque sus oponentes fuesen Thor o Loki. También se marchaba de los entrenamientos sin cambiarse de ropa e ignoraba a todos.

A pesar de que Loki la extrañaba más día con día, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. De pronto, no tuvo palabras que le permitieran hacerle ver lo mucho que la quería o pedirle perdón. También quería averiguar más sobre lo que había ocurrido entre Thor y ella, pero eso le daba nauseas. No podía concebir a Nit con otro chico.

Un mes después de la fiesta de Thor y de la discusión, Loki se quedó rezagado al final de las prácticas. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo solo, y aunque hablaba con su madre y con Thor, no podía evitar sentirse triste y un poco desamparado.

"Trató de hablar con ella, ¿sabes?" dijo Sif, haciendo saltar a Loki, quien no había notado su presencia.

"¿Y?" respondió Loki.

"Nit no quiso con Thor. Ni conmigo. Ni con Frandall o los otros. Es como si decidiese que no somos dignos de ella. Y eso no está bien porque nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en sus problemas."

"Ya no sirve de nada ahora" Loki habló con rendición. Había perdido la esperanza. "De todos modos, ustedes nunca estuvieron interesados en ella."

"Ella es nuestra compañera de guerra. Somos soldados, Loki. Y necesitamos trabajar en equipo si queremos vencer a nuestros enemigos."

"No me importan esas cosas, Sif."

"Pues deberían, Loki. Te recuerdo que pronto nos darán nuestra primera misión como equipo. Solo falta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y entonces podremos salir a otros mundos a establecer la paz. Si Nit no trabaja con nosotros y lucha por su cuenta, no podremos hacer mucho para protegerla. Sabes cómo peleamos: en equipo. Y te sugiero que hagas algo" el tono autoritario de Sif hizo que Loki se sintiese extrañado por su nuevo y creciente interés en el bienestar de todos.

"Trataré de hablar con ella."

"Hazlo bien" fue el consejo de la chica antes de partir.

Por la tarde, Loki se perdió en su mente intentando encontrar una forma de acercarse a Nit. No podía ir a buscarla a sus aposentos por temor a que ella lo corriera, ni tampoco podía mandarla a llamar con un guardia porque no quería que ella pensara que estaba haciendo uso de su poder como el hijo de Odín. No pudo pensar más que en meras complicaciones y fastidiándose de sí mismo y de todos aquellos asuntos que últimamente lo habían estado estresando –el cumplimiento de la mayoría de edad, las exigencias de Odín y su discusión con Nit–, salió de sus aposentos y fue hasta aquellas habitaciones que siempre le habían dado confort: la biblioteca.

Los libros y las mesitas de trabajo estaban desperdigados por las habitaciones de tonos dorados. Allí había cientos de libros, enciclopedias e historias reales y ficticias de otros universos. Amaba ese lugar, porque siempre se encontraba a sí mismo, amando las palabras, encontrando la calidez en ellas y olvidándose un poco de los problemas. A Nit le contaba muchas cosas, pero también se guardaba otras. A Nit le hablaba de los miedos que tenía respecto a su padre, de cómo Thor en ocasiones lo hacía sentir mal y de cómo Frigga, su madre, siempre encontraba alguna caricia o momento para compartir con él. En esas habitaciones, había bromeado con Nit, había llorado en su hombro, había sentido que estaba en casa, protegido para siempre.

Solo que en esta ocasión se encontraba rodeado de letras, dibujos, páginas y libros, pero Nit no estaba allí. Y no podía acudir a Thor, porque las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y tampoco deseaba contarle a Frigga lo ocurrido. No quería disgustar a su madre con el comportamiento engreído e irresponsable de Thor. A pesar de lo que su hermano mayor le había hecho, aún seguía protegiéndolo de cierta manera.

Loki suspiró y se sorprendió, unos segundos después, gimiendo en voz alta; las lágrimas se resbalaron de esos ojos tan azules, que algún día habían estado plagados de felicidad. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, el fuego en su pecho se extinguía y él no podía hacer nada para incrementarlo, así como no podía recuperar a Nit.

_¡Estúpido, tonto, idiota!_ se llamó. _¡Eres un cobarde que no puede ir y hablar con una chica que merece la verdad y solo la verdad! Eres tan cobarde, tan asqueroso… ¡Es increíble cómo no puedes decirle que la quieres! ¡Tienes que decirle que estás enamorado de ella, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por ti!_

Cuando dejó de insultarse, se tranquilizó y recordó con cariño aquella vez en la que Nit acudió a su llamado a pesar de haberlo visto unas cuantas horas antes en los entrenamientos. Loki falló en una prueba, incluso con todas esas horas libres que había pasado practicando y practicando, intentando mejorar estrategias de ataque. Falló y Odín no estaba contento. Su padre le exigía más, porque esperaba lo mejor de él, pero Loki no se sentía tan capaz de ser… de ser como Thor, de ser tan bueno como Thor. Y el chico, en su dolor, consiguió actuar indiferente y mandar a llamar a Nit con un guardia para decirle que se encontrara con él en la biblioteca. Nit acudió y las lágrimas de Loki no fueron contenidas por mucho tiempo. La chica lo tomó en sus brazos y le susurró palabras de aliento y cariño. Tenían catorce años y Loki simplemente sabía que ella era su mejor amiga, que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

El recuerdo le hizo sentirse más roto y continuó llorando silenciosamente. Entonces ocurrió, que Nit habló, susurró su nombre, y él, en vez de asustarse o limpiar sus lágrimas, se levantó del piso en el que se había tirado a llorar. Se sintió estúpido, parado frente a ella, en el extremo inferior de la habitación. Nit acababa de entrar.

"Necesitaba venir" la voz de Nit tembló. "No pensé que también podrías estar aquí" el silencio que se presentó entre ellos hizo que Nit se diese la vuelta para marcharse.

"No te vayas, por favor" fue lo que Loki dijo y en un segundo, estuvo a su lado.

Nit lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, apenas, pero lo hizo.

"Te he extrañado" dijo él.

"Y yo a ti" respondió ella.

Loki sonrió, una chispa de esperanza creciendo en su interior.

"Lo siento" se disculpó él.

"No te disculpes más, Loki. No tiene sentido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo nada qué perdonarte" respondió Nit.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me dado la inspiración y las ganas de continuar éste fic, así que me puse como loca a hacer éste capítulo *-*_


End file.
